Shut Up And Sleep With Me
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Sakura is just casually minding her own business , when all of a sudden, a mystery person chases her while singing "Shut Up And Sleep With Me" by Sin With Sebastian! Soon, all Akatsuki members, minus her and her mother, are under the spell of Sakura's eyes and start to lust after the pink heroine. Will she survive this night with her virginity in tact? Rated M for unseen lemon/rape


Shut Up and Sleep With Me

**A/N: Sup peoples! This is a one shot (As you already know) About KabuSaku and AkaSaku...:P I'm so evil sometimes...kukukukukuku...**

**Anyways, I recommend listening to the song 'Shut Up And Sleep With Me' by Sin And Sebastian. It will really set the mood for the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruuto. T_T If I did, certain Akatsuki & Konoha ninjas wouldn't have died. And Karin would not be a bitch.**

Author's POV

Sakura ran down the long hallway, her lungs failing her for a brief moment, causing her to stop running to catch her breath. Fear rushed through her veins as she heard a voice echoing down the hallway, coming closer. She nearly screamed in fear when she heard the exact words...

_"Shut up, and sleep with me, c'mon, why don't ya sleep with me..."_

She scrambled to her feet as she realized that she'd sat down unconsciously, and started to run down the long corridor again. She didn't recognize the voice...it was like a stranger's to her. And yet she'd been in this organization for _how long_? All she knew was that she needed to escape whoever was chasing her before it got her...

Suddenly, she rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Kakuzu, who was counting his money as usual. He looked at her, surprised, for a brief moment, before his eyes turned yellow like Orochimaru's, except a softer yellow, and started to sing like the first person:

_"Shut up, and sleep with me, c'mon, (Uh-huh) and sleep with me..."_

This time, she DID scream, and it was loud enough to awaken Leader, who was on the other side of the base.

_'This has to be a dream! C'mon, Sakura, wake up! WAKE UP!' _She yelled in her head, pinching herself to see if it was a dream.

OUCH! Yep, this definantly wasn't a dream!

She burst into Deidara & Sasori's room, startling them both awake, before their eyes yellowed in the same fashion before singing like Kakuzu and the mystery person.

"NOO! DEIDARA!" She yelled and was out of there in a flash, heading for Hidan & Kakuzu's room.

"HIDAN!" She yelled. He shot up, looked at her with a worried look on his face, before repeating what the others did. She burst into sobs and ran out of the room,

The person she lastly expected to run into was Kisame, and she was knocked onto the ground.

"Oh my Jashin, Kisame, are you alright?" She asked, worriedly. He rubbed his eyes and they were...you guessed it, YELLOW! He sang and crawled to her, but she got up and ran like a herd of bulls to Leader's office/Leader & Konan's room.

"LEADER! KONAN! HELP!" She yelled, and they ran to his office.

"What's wrong, Sakura dear?" Konan asked worriedly in a mother-like fashion.

In truth, Sakura was Konan & Leader's daughter, and the first thing she wanted was to wake up from this horrible dream.

Suddenly, Leader's Rinnegan eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment, causing Konan & Sakura to look at him in curiousity.

"Um, honey, are you...?" Konan asked cautiously. His eyes flashed from gray to yellow for a few brief moments before settling on pure yellow.

_"Shut up, and sleep with me, c'mon, (Uh-huh) and sleep with me..."_

Sakura's eyes widened. "Not you too, father!" She whispered frantically.

She grabbed Konan's arm and ran with her down the hall, coming to a sudden halt at the door of Kisame & Itachi's room.

"This is the only other place we can go, otherwise we're cornered!"

I ripped open the door, and the sight made me gasp.

Tobi and Zetsu were sleeping on the floor of Itachi's room! Suddenly, Zetsu and Tobi shot up from their position, eyes yellow and they started singing, awakening Itachi.

"Wh...what's going on?!" he asked, alarmed. But he did a fatal mistake.

He looked into Sakura's eyes.

His eyes turned to yellow and he LUNGED at her, leaving a hot trail of kisses on her neck. She moaned. "I-Itachi-k-kun..."

Suddenly, the first person to chase Sakura broke open the door, and grinned at her.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A sexy little Kunochi that is about to get pounded by all of these horny men...such an amusing sight." He chuckled at the end of the sentence, eyes glowing yellow. She now recognized him.

He was...

Kabuto.

He had been around all of this time, and HE was the one chasing her?!

Sakura's POV

"What, do you hold a medic grudge against me or something?! Or your pervy leader?" I groaned and glared at him.

Suddenly, I arched my back and moaned. Itachi had managed to rip open my shirt & bra and was groping my breasts...

I looked at him pleadingly. "PLEASE, Kabuto-kun, how do I get rid of this curse?!" He smirked and I melted on the spot.

"You have to..." He pushed up his glasses. "...Sleep with them." My already widened eyes widened wider, if that was possible.

"In fact," He paused, staring me in the eyes with those snakelike lust-filled yellow irises of his. "I've brought you a little present, kunochi."

Sasuke suddenly burst through the window, and smirked at me. "Long time no see, huh, _babe_."

I felt dirty. Not only was Itachi humping me with half of our clothes on, (My bra, panties, and his boxers were still on, for those who don't know what half-naked means... .) but the man I'd once loved was standing right there, with Orochimaru's right-hand man, and they were _smirking _at me. I felt so sick I wanted to throw up.

"P-Please..." I breathed. "...h-help me." They looked at each other and grinned, when the rest of the Akatsuki burst through the door.

As if on an impulse, Itachi suddenly ripped my underwear off and immediately slid a finger into me & pumped it. I moaned some more, and Kabuto kissed me.

"Kunochi," He started, breaking the kiss. "I've...loved you and watched you for a long time. I think the time has come for me to claim my prize." And with that, he snapped his fingers and Itachi took his fingers from me, leaving room for Kabuto to get in there and screw me.

The last thing I remember before passing out was getting raped by Kabuto and Itachi, and Sasuke was giving me a mouth-rape...

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with my arms around Kabuto, who had his hands around my waist, still inside me and his glasses were off. I stared in awe at him. He was the most beautiful man alive without his glasses! But now I was fully aware of being held by Itachi and Sasuke, as well as Deidara and Sasori. I gasped at my mother.

She was being held by Kakuzu, DAD, (not surprised that he was the one that had her jewel...) Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu. The rest were laying everywhere.

Speaking of sex...

My eyes widened. Kabuto hadn't used a condom! Well, neither had the other guys, but still!

Dad especially...-_-'

A tear slipped down my cheek as I thought about what might happen if I was pregnant. Dad might make us break up because of it, or worse...

He could tell me to **ABORT **it! O_O

I quickly raced to my bathroom (Without waking Kabuto up) where I kept all the spare pregnancy tests, when I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. So I did. Not a pretty sight. So I tried the pregnancy test, and it read...

...

...

...

...**positive.**

**A/N: Due to a certain loyal reviewer that I'd agreed with on this, I made this WAY too short and didn't show enough ItaSaku action. Sorry again for making it short!~**

**Love and Kisses (And COOKIES!)**

**Ja ne and all that goodbye stuff!**


End file.
